Community Service
by fujinakaheero
Summary: Duo is going for his community hours and he needs a place to work at. What better than to go to a mental ward and try to befriend someone who doesn't talk at all? Duo must see what happened to the youth... but love is playing a role after to. R&R! 1x2


A/n: Hey everyone! I got a new fic here. It's just a one-shot so nothing big. Anyways hope you people like it and also the days change and I will tell you that unless you know it goes by a day. I just needed a break fromwriting my other stories for now and I needed to write something else. I do plan on up-dating all of my Gundam Wingstories again so just keep an eye out. I'm also doing a InuYasha fic though which is also a one-shot so I hope thatif you do read IY you look mine up once I post it. SO yeah that's all.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or any of it's characters I just take them out for a bit and play with them. Besides would you believe me even if I did say they were mine? No, so ya see?  
  
Summary: Heero is in a mental ward and Duo is a person who needs community service hours. He get's assigned to tryto befriend Heero but than begins to like him more than he should. How does he like him though for Heero is just asocial path that wants nothing to do with the braided boy. It's going to take all Duo's got before Heero gives in.  
  
" "- talking ' '-thinking time change  
  
Anyways I'm done now so.... Our Feature Presentation.  
  
Community Service  
  
"Well Mr. Maxwell your grades are beyond good. At this rate you should have many school's wanting you with them. And...oh- I see you haven't gotten any of community service hours in yet. You do realise that you do need them to graduate?" The older women looked at the boy who sat across from her. He wore his chestnut brown hair in a braid which was almost down to his thighs and had the most unique blue-purple eyes. He was about 5'8 and was the nicest person you could meet. He was one of those people who just loved life and thought nothing could get better, well that was until now. He had forgotten all about the hour thing until now and he was suppose to graduate this year.  
  
"Oh- um, well I can still get them right? If so do you know any places I could go to?" Duo was nervous now. He needed these hours, he needed to graduate this year like it or not!  
  
"Of course you can. I do have a place that is looking for a person like you, though I'm not sure if you would likethis kind of job. It involves befriending someone-"  
  
"Ok, well that doesn't sound so bad-"  
  
"You didn't let me finish. Yes you must befriend someone but it invloves going to a mental ward. I was told that they are looking for someone to befriend a boy. He's a socialpath. He wont talk to anyone no matter how hard theyhave tried. But they wont give up on him. No one knows his story just that he was brought in there one day by hisown step-parents who said that they can't handle him and he wont talk. But that's all I know. They need to find someone that can get inside his head alittle and find out what happened to him and I think you might be able to do that. But that's for you to decide. But if you do decide to take this job than here's the number, try and call." The women handed Duo a card with the number on it and he left the small office after thanking her for her time.  
  
That night Duo laid on his bed re-thinking the idea that the teacher had given him. He needed the hours and it wouldbe nice to make a new friend even if he didn't talk. 'I'll call in the morning than.' He switched his table lamp offand climbed under the sheets and fell asleep.  
  
O  
  
Morning came for Duo quicker than he would have liked. He pressed the button on his alarm and it shut off. He slowly got out of bed and slowly made his way to the bathroom. He stepped into the shower and let the water washdown him. 'I have to call before afterwards. I wonder how many days you have to go there a day and how long youstay there with the person before you can go? I wonder if he's cute? Knowing my luck he'll probably be ugly. Oh well it's something to do I suppose. I wonder what mom will say when I tell her? She'll probably be happy that I'mdoing this.' With that he got out of the shower, shaved and changed into some clothes. He made his way downstairswhere he could smell breakfast cooking. He went into the kitchen and took a seat at the table as he waited for hismom to finish making breakfast. She set a plate of eggs, toast, and some bacon infront of him. She gave him a warmsmile and sat down next to him where her breakfast waited for her.  
  
"Morning sweetheart. Sorry I didn't get home early last night. I got asked to work till closing time and you know we need the money right now. I have to work late again tonight so I left some money on the living room table forpizza and a movie, so you can have a few friends over tonight if you like." Duo smiled at his mother, she was alwaysnice to him and was always making sure that he was happy. He loved her so much and was happy that he had a mother like her.  
  
"Thanks mom, I'll probably just get Quat to come over for a bit. Hey mom, I still need my hours of communityservice done before grad and my teacher was telling me about this one place. Now don't say no yet just hear what I have to say first. Ok well it's in the mental ward but I swear I'm not going to be with a killer or anything. Shewas telling me that I will be befriend a boy who is a social path, you know, a person who doesn't talk? Well anywaysshe said that they're looking for someone that can get him talking even alittle 'cause they don't know anything abouthis past and it would probably be good if they did 'cause than they might be able to help him. So I was wondering ifmaybe I could go there and get my hours done with?" Duo looked at his mom and waited for her answer. He wasn't to sure what to expect so he just sat there and looked at her.  
  
"I think it's a good idea. So are you going to call afterwards and ask about it? Tell me how the boy is when you domeet him also." Ms. Maxwell got up from her chair and left to go inside her room, shutting the door behind her, leaving Duo alone in the kitchen. He sat there a few more minutes before he got up and headed to the phone to call the place.  
  
He had phone the place and was told that he could start tomorrow morning, he was to be there around ten and would bethere until two in the afternoon but if he wanted he could stay longer. Duo just said he would be there and than said goodbye. Tomorrow would be interesting for he never went to such a place before. He was nervous now, what ifsomething bad happened? 'No I can't think like that besides I need to call Quat and see if he wants to come over andcome watch movies with me tonight.' He went back to the phone and called Quatre who said he would be over later in the afternoon.  
  
The night went by good. Quatre and Duo had decided to rent an old cheesey horror movie called The Blob. Both laughedat it and talked about life in general. Quatre appearently was dating someone named Issac, he seemed nice enough butwas also a fast person. Quatre had told him he had to wait until he was ready for such things. Duo told Quatre about the whole getting his hours done at the mental ward, Quatre had thought it was a great idea and than asked ifhe knew if there was any more openings. Duo told him he would check into that when he went there tomorrow and wouldget back to him when he did.  
  
It was around midnight when Quatre left Duo's house and by than Duo was tired. He needed to get some sleep since hewould be getting up early the next day. He made it to his room and stripped down to his boxers and climbed onto hisbed, pulling the covers with him. After laying down he was out like a light.  
  
O  
  
"Well Mr Maxwell, the person you will be meeting shall be here soon. We have told him about you and told him to meethere around ten. He knows the rules and if he breaks any you are to report back here and tell myself or one of the staff members. He has a few friends here, one of them you might want to keep an eye out for is a chinese boy namedChang Wufei or sometimes he'll only answer to Merian. Basically he thinks he's two different people one being himself andthe other being a girl, though she's very nice compared to himself. The only way you'll really be able to tell whohe is at the moment is if his hair is down he's Merian and if his hair is tied into a ponytail and he's wearing glasses, he is himself. The other boy he is usually around is a boy named Trowa Barton, he is also like Heero so that's why we think they get along fine though he actually shows some facial expression, the only one we know Heero knows is a glare. He doesn't do anything else and just keeps him face expressionless. It's quiet frustrating at times when we ask a question. But if you can break that than please by all means do so, maybe we canget him out of here." Duo nodded and waited for Heero to come. He wasn't sure what the boy looked like or even howold he was.  
  
"How old is he?" Duo asked as they stood by the little booth that had nurses sitting there looking through files.  
  
"He's just about eighteen, in about two months he will be. You are eighteen right?" Duo looked at the nurse again and smiled at her worried look.  
  
"Yeah I just turned eighteen before school started."  
  
"Ah here he is. Well come over here Heero. This is going to be your new partner for the time being his name is DuoMaxwell, he's a very nice man and I'm sure you two will be good friends." The lady looked at Heero than at Duo whoin turn just stared at Heero. Heero glared at Duo but turned away. He didn't want this, he just wanted to be leftalone. Every year was the samething, they would get a student from a high school, set him up with himself and thanthat person would try to pick his brain. He didn't want it. 'I wont talk for this person no matter how hard he tries. What am I suppose to say, "Oh yes, my dad use to beat me each time I talked and my real mother tried to killme many times. My step-parents just decided they couldn't take it any more with the whole silence thing and brought me here thinking I was crazy or something. They knew what my real parents did to me and yet they did this to me. Maybe they weren't told that I was locked in a cupboard all day and I wasn't aloud out of there until it was time forme to do my chores and eat my small meal. Yeah my life was great can't you tell? I talk all the time!" They wouldn't understand any of that so what's the point? They would probably think I'm even crazier.' Heero was aboutto walk away when the boy he knew as Duo grabbed him by the arm and stopped him, little did he see Heero flinch at the small but physical contact.  
  
"Hey man where you going? I say let's go do something, maybe you can tell me about yourself? Maybe you can tell me if your really japanese, you do look like you are but your eyes and hair is from somewhere else. Maybe you get it from your mom?" Duo stopped as he saw Heero cringe at the mention of his mother's name. 'Well so much for askingabout his real parents than, hmm... what else can we talk about it... oh I know.' "So do you like any kind of sports? I like basketball, beach volleyball, soccer, football, well to tell you the truth I like alot of sports. So what about you? You like any of those?" Heero just began to walk as Duo asked him the question.  
  
"..." was all that Heero said. Duo was expecting this but he wasn't going to give up that fast. He began to followHeero down the hall until he stopped at a room and entered it. There sat two people. One hair his hair down and seemed to be in deep conversation with himself while the other sat at a table reading a book. The man standing hadsholder length black hair and brown eyes, 'he must be Wufei or was it Merian?' The boy sitting at the table hadone eye covered my his brown bangs and seemed to have green eyes. Duo started at him as a trace of a smile formedon his lips as he read his book. Just as he looked up from the boy at the table the one he now knew was Wufei came at him.  
  
"Oh look! Are you a newbie here? I'm Merian, this here is Wufei," he pointed to himself and than went on, "the boysitting at the table is Trowa and the one you came in with is-"  
  
"Heero. Him and I have already been introduced, I'm Duo Maxwell. I'm a student from the local High School. I'm here actually to meet and spend some time with your dear ol' friend Heero." Merian looked at Duo funny than smiled  
  
"Oh Heero don't talk to people, neither does Trowa. But they always sit there and stare at each other and than they nod and it's like they know what each other are saying. You have to see it one day it's weird and I never get to know what they're saying or thinking. Wufei is my only real company I have but he always seems like he has a stickup his ass. But don't worry he'll warm up to you, right Wuffers?"  
Just as fast as her smile was there it was gone and he changed back into himself. He pulled his hair back in a pony-tail and put his glasses on. He stared at Duo and gave him a glare.  
  
"Damn Onna, she never shuts up. I'm Chang Wufei and you must only call me Wufei I will not allow you to call me anything else. Don't even try to call me anything that Merian calls me. I will be leaving now and don't try totalk to me any time soon, I don't like the likes of you, you sound just as bad as that damned Onna." Duo stared atWufei's retreating back and than went and looked at Heero who was now sitting across Trowa, both were staring at eachother and they nodded at times. 'I guess he, Merian, I was right. This is weird. Man this is going to be weirdbeing here. I don't fit in at all.' Duo just sat down and grabbed a book and began to read it until his silent friend was done 'talking' with Trowa.  
  
TWO WEEKS LATER  
  
Heero still wouldn't talk but still Duo found the normal hallway and began to walk to Heero's room. On the way there Duo thought about the last two weeks he had been here to visit Heero. He had gotten Heero to say 'Hn' now which was better than nothing. 'He acts so cold on the outside but I know he has a heart, I will get him talking even if I have to kill myself to do it.' He was snapped out of his thoughts when a nurse rushed by him in a blur and was heading to.... Heero's room? Duo began to quicken his pace and stopped just outside the door frame. Heero was being held down by three nurses while the fourth one held a needle by his arm. Heero was thrashing around on his bed and he put up one hell of a fight for the nurses, they had a harder time to hold him down than he thought they would. Appearently this boy had more strength in him than he looked.  
  
"Duo don't just stand there help!" The nurse said, well atleast he thought it was the nurse until she turned aroundand he now saw the wonderful Doctor Po. He made his way into the room and saw that Heero was still fast asleep.  
  
"What's wrong with him? Why is he doing this?" Duo stared at Heero. 'He looks so pained. Maybe something in his dream is hurting him. Oh Heero talk to me please. I really do want to know about you, I promise I wont tell anyonethat you said anything. Just say something for me. I just want to hear your voice.' Duo moved one of the nursesaway from Heero and sat on the bed beside the thrashing boy. He tried to pull Heero to him but it just made Heeroworse so than Duo decided to try to talk softly to the chocolate haired boy.  
  
"Shh, it's okay. It's me, Duo remember. I'm the one who has the stange eyes and comes to visit you everyday? It's okI'm here. I wont let anything happen to you just calm done. Whatever it is your dreaming about it's not real. Itwont hurt you I promise I wont let it hurt you. Shhh..." Sally and the nurses looked at Duo in awe as Heero began to calm down and curl up to Duo. It seemed that just speaking to him would calm his night terrors down. Sally took the needle along with the nurses with her and left the two to be alone. 'Maybe Heero is more human than we thought. Duo might be what he needs, a real friend.' Sally smirked as she left the room and headed back to her office.  
  
It was sometime later and Duo woke up to find prussian eyes stare back at hime, he nearly jumped out of his shoes at seeing the other boy awake. He than noticed that they were all cuddled up together and blushed. He was about tolet go of Heero when he was pulled closer to the japanese boy. He than heard some mumbling and almost fell off of the bed. 'Heero did just say something? Or was I just hearing things?'  
  
"Heero did you just say something? I swear I'm hearing things." Heero shook his head and turned away.  
  
"I said... stay." It was quiet but Duo caught it and his jaw nearly dropped. 'He... he never talks. Why is he talking to me now? Me... he's saying something to me?' He jumped when Heero got up from the bed and began to head out the door.  
  
"Hey... wait for me!" Duo yelled as he scrambled out of the bed and ran to catch up to Heero. As he turned the corner he ran straight into something. He caught a glimpse of pink and than looked up to see a girl who wore all pink. Who was she and when did she get here. Just as he was about to say something a nurse came up to the girl andgrabbed her by the arm.  
  
"Come on now Relena. It's not your birthday and no your not the leader of the world and no you cannot have the boy that just walked by you. Just because you got everything when you were younger doesn't mean you get everything now."Duo had to contain his laughter as he watched the sence before him.  
  
"But Ms. Une, I really liked that boy that passed by. I want him now!! NOW! NOW! NOW! I'll call my daddy on you and you'll be in big trouble. I'm the queen of the world I can do and get whatever I want." The girl now known as Relenayelled out to the nurse who in turn just rolled her eyes and dragged the girl in pink away. Duo began to look forHeero again and instead found Wufei... well Merian, he/she sat there and was doodling on a piece of paper.  
  
"Have you seen Heero, Merian? He took off on me." The boy, 'ok this is beginning to confuse me, it's a guy who thinks he's a girl. Oh well it could be worse.' looked at Duo and smiled.  
  
"Yeah he went into the courtyard. He actually talked to me today to. He said go away or else. Wow he has sorta like a japanese accent in his voice. Maybe he is japanese. Wow... that was the first time I've ever heard him talkit was amazing." He seemed happy, 'I didn't hear his accent when he talked to me, maybe he'll talk to me and I'll beable to hear it.'  
  
"Thanks Merian, hey can I ask what your drawing?" Duo had been watching her put little details into the doodle and was beginning to wonder what it was she was drawing.  
  
"It's Wufei getting trampled by a flock of racoons. Isn't it great, maybe when he sees this he will pull the poll out of his ass and lighten up. Well I guess you'll be going to get Heero, have fun." She got up from the table and headed to his/her room.  
  
Duo snickered and headed outside to where the courtyard was. He walked out there and looked around, he had only beenhere once and even than he didn't really get to look around, he had been following Heero around than and now he wasdoing it again. He began to search for the prussian eyed boy and caught a glimpse of chocolate locks. He made hisway over to an area where a pond with a few benches and some bushes around it. Heero sat on the ground by the pondand stared into the water where a few koi fish and goldfish swam. He had a distint look on his face as he just stared. 'I wonder what he thinks about all the time? I wish he would say something again.'  
  
"My mother use to love koi fish demo she was nice until dad came back and than all of a sudden she wanted me dead. I don't get why." Duo again for the second time that day felt as if his jaw was going to drop. Heero was really talking to him and now that he thought about it he could hear alittle bit of a japanese accent in his voice and it was weird because Heero would use some words he didn't understand, maybe it was his native tonge? Duo moved beside Heero and sat down.  
  
"What happened Heero. Why are you really here, why did you keep silent for so long? I promise I wont tell anyone that we talked if that's what you wish, but I know you want out of here but I also know that you can sign yourself out of here once you turn eighteen, but please talk to me. I like hearing your voice." Duo looked at Heero who justkept on staring at the pond.  
  
Heero continued on with his story in a quiet voice, his voice alittle raspy from not talking in so long. "My fatherhated me, never wanted me to talk and when I did he would hurt me. My mother decided she didn't want me any more soshe decided that she wanted me dead. She would try to kill me everyday, than my father decided to lock me in a cupboard all day until he needed me to clean the house and eat dinner though it was barely anything. I was such a baka, I knew I should have told someone but I was afraid, one day we found my mother dead in the bathroom. She had slit her wrist my father got depressed and began to take everything out on me than on my first day of school I was told that my father had gotten killed, a train had hit him dead on. I wasn't sad though, I was happy. I didn't haveto put up with him any more. I was only seven when my mother died and nine when my father died. I got adopted when I was ten and my step-parents couldn't handle me so they brought me here when I was twelve and I have been here eversince." Heero looked at Duo who just sat there, taking everything in. No wonder Heero didn't talk, he was to afraidto say anything because he thought he would get beaten for it.  
  
"Heero I'm sorry. I shouldn't have even asked about stuff like that. It just brings up bad memories for you." Duolooked down at his lap and just sat there, unsure of what else to say.  
  
"It's ok Duo-kun. Maybe it's time I say something, maybe I can finally get out of here and find a place. Trowa saidhe knew someone that's very rich and would be able to keep him and I with him until we found places of our own." Heero was saying alot for someone that stopped talking. 'I guess he just has lots to say.'  
  
"You can always stay with me Heero, I have space. My mom is helping me find a place of my own, come stay with me?"  
'I think maybe I like Heero, I'm just not to sure how and why... Gods I just want to be with him though. It's weirdbut there's no point on dwelling on it.' Heero looked at Duo and shook his head.  
  
"That's if I ever get out..."  
  
ONE YEAR LATER  
  
"Love dinner's ready. I got your favorite again. Ah there you are. How was work today love?" A slightly taller and broader figure came up behind the braided man and wrapped his arms around his waist and began to nibble on the exposed neck. "Hee-chan stop or we're never going to eat dinner. But I'm taking work went well?"  
  
"Hai, I got a new case today also so we'll be getting more money in for bills and the children. Did you get a call yet to tell us when Alexa and Dylan are coming?" The chocolate haired boy let go of his lover and sat at the tablewhere their dinner sat.  
  
"Yeah, I was told that they're not expected for another two weeks. Are you sure we're doing the right now Heero? Are we going to be able to aford all of the stuff we need?" Duo now looked at Heero with a worried expression.  
  
"Don't worry koi. With both of us working either night or day we'll be fine, I promise. Ai shiteru Duo and thank you... for everything." Heero gave his lover a smile and went back to eatting his octopus dumplings.  
  
'To believe that things were so different a year ago. To believe that I found someone that I love so much now. And now to believe that life is perfect now.'  
  
"Quatre said that him and Trowa might stop by later to help our with the rooms for the children. Quat keeps going onabout being 'Uncle Quatre' Him and Trowa sound happy though. I still can't believe that Quat knew Trowa before he was brought into the ward and they kept intouch with each other even afterwards. I guess Trowa was upset because Quat kept going from boyfriend to boyfriend. But I guess things turned out good in the end right Hee-koi." Heerogot up from his spot and brought his dishes to the sink and rinsed them off than put them into the dishwasher.  
  
"Right koi. Maybe I should clean the house before they arrive than?" Heero was about to move when Duo came up to him and stopped him.  
  
"I got a better idea." With that he whispered something into Heero's ear and as he did Heero's eye's widdened than he began to laugh. "Oh you like that idea, well shall we than?" Both ran up-stairs after leaving a note at the door for the other couple to come in as they were 'taking a shower' at the moment and to just make themselves at home. Heero stole another glance at his braided partner and smiled.  
'Yes life couldn't be any more better. My love is here and I'm free and I'm going to have kids, what more could a guy want?' Just as he was about to enter the shower the phone decided to ring and Heero, being the nice person heis, answered it.  
  
"Hello?" he asked.  
"Oh! Heero my love, I'm free atlast, we must reunit tonight. You remember who I am, it's me Relena, we must be together again!" Heero was horrified and hung up the phone and ran into the bathroom where Duo waited for him  
  
"Who was that Hee-koi?"  
  
"You don't want to know..."  
  
Owari  
  
A/N: Okay so how was it... spelling is probably alittle bit bad but it's 4:22 in the morning right now and all I really want to do is post this story and see how many people really read it. I will update it and fix all my mistakes, I'm thinking of doing a sequel to this story ne? So tell me if you want one and I'll post it when I haveit finished.... I think this was like PG-13... maybe even PG... Oh well my next one will probably be NC-17 as usual So yeah R&R plz!!!!! I think this was really long to, it took me about two hours to finish... well maybe less sinceI was talking to a few friends also. Anyways yes.... please just review for once, please... anyone. I like reviewsit's nice. Ja Ne!  
Fujinakaheero 


End file.
